charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Nikolov
name: Aiden Nikolov (McNichol) age: 14 birthdate: May 15th, 2006 species: witch, (fire starter) affiliation: good sexual orientation: straight powers: Pyrokinesis, Enhanced Senses History Aiden was born on a sunny may day; it was unseasonably warm when Alana gave birth to her son. Named after her father, Aiden was everything to her and her husband, Pete. The little family of three lived peacefully in one of the suburbs in Boston. Both being from a long line of witches, Alana and Pete were not too considered when Aiden didn't display powers straight away, they knew he'd gain them when ready. Aiden grew up in close contact with his parent's families. His grandparents Frances and Stephen McNichol and Austin and Pauline Walker, where about to help quite a bit as was his mother's bothers, Alex and Travis. Surrounded by witches the little boy always wondered why he didn't have the powers his parents had. Soon however, the question was answered. Loss When Aiden was about four his father's parents died in a demon attack, it was put as a gas explosion in their house. It was an unprovoked attack on them one Sunday evening. Pete wanted to avenge his parents, however he was brought to sense by his wife, his calming influence. 18 months later Aiden was 5 and his mother's parents passed away. This time there were no demons to blame, it was a fire in their home and they died of smoke inhalation. After this happened Aiden started showing an active power. The first time it happened was at his grandparents funeral. Aiden was sitting by himself, staring off into space when suddenly the trash can caught on fire. His Uncle Alex put it out and blamed it on someone smoking. However after the next incident when his Mom had given him trouble about not tidying his room, her roast caught on fire. Soon it was clear to everyone, Aiden was a Fire Starter. Aiden even killed his first demon soon after this, when they attacked his parents he set two on fire whilst crying after being knocked over. A year or so later, while at soccer practice, Aiden came home to an empty house, which was unusual. He was dropped off by a family friend and when there was no answer he called his uncles, no answer again. Soon other family friend arrived, witch family friends and sat Aiden down. There had been a demon fight and his mom and dad were dead. Aiden was 7 at the time. But he wasn't angry, instead he was scared. What was going to happen to him? Soon an Uncle Aiden had never met before, on his Father's side arrived. Apparently Uncle Thanos had left home as a teenager after being disowned by his parents. But now, he and Aiden were all each other had. Aiden then found himself living in San Francisco, where Uncle Thanos was living. His other uncles were told that Aiden too had died in the demonic attack. The truth was the whole thing had been orchestrated by a very powerful demon. It was done to distance Aiden from his family and make those family members who were still alive believe that Aiden and the others were dead. Papers were forged to show that Thanos was Aiden's Uncle. Now the demons had a young, impressionable Fire Starter in their grasp, to shape and mold anyway they wanted. San Francisco When Aiden arrived in San Francisco with his Uncle, his name was changed to Aiden Nikolov, his uncle telling him it was for the best, because if the demons that killed his family found out Aiden had survived they would come and kill him. Thanos soon enrolled Aiden in a mortal school; because he didn't want the influence of 'good magic' to encourage the naturally good side in Aiden. But much to Thanos's annoyance, Aiden's parents had done an excellent job in instilling the values of being a good witch in their young son. Aiden worked hard at his school work and became popular, he was even part of different sports teams. But eventually he found out about Magic School. The thought that such a school like that existed amazed him; that he could go there and learn about magic, and explore the full potential of his powers was stunning to Aiden. Magic School would allow him to not just be a teenager, but a witch too. And after several arguments Thanos finally agreed to let him go - and allowed Thanos and his leader to hatch a plan that was nothing less than perfect in their eyes. Aiden quickly enrolled in Magic School and is fitting in quickly. The control he has over his powers has impressed his teachers. And for the first time in a long time, Aiden feels like he's part of a family again. Category:Students Category:Freshmen